


the sweetness of your voice

by Arzani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Non-Con, John is silenced, M/M, Sexual Content, Somehow, and James teaches him to speak again, implied Silver/Flint/Madi/Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: bisexualpirateheart postet this on tumblr and I had to write a fic about it:So Silver is mostly loud during sex in most fics, that seems to be pretty established.But what if he wasn’t? Like he still enjoys sex and wants it but he never makes a sound because of past situations? He’s been trained out of it, told not to, gagged, etc.And once Flint learns of this and understands, he tries to show Silver that he can, that it’s okay, and he wants to hear him.





	the sweetness of your voice

„Have you ever lain with a man before?“ James asked and was secretly glad about the dim light surrounding them. The candles provided enough light to see, but not enough to make out details and he figured it helped both of them to talk. To talk and share secrets and truths they usually would have kept under the covers of obliviousness. Without daylight between them though, things were easier. It allowed James to ask John about his past without talking about it at all.

They were lying in his bed, while Thomas had taken Madi out for dinner. To give them privacy after months of quick glances, suppressed feelings and hidden love. Everyone had seen their connection ran deeper than friendship expect the two. Thomas had nudged James towards the other and Madi John, and now they were here, in the master’s bedroom, acting on their feelings. James had never been as nervous. Or maybe he had been, back in another lifetime when he had first kissed a former Lord.

His eyes roamed John’s figure, naked before him, only covered sparely with a blanket. It was loosely wrapped over his hip. Didn’t do much to hide the perfection before him. James couldn’t stop looking. He took in the dark curls spilling around John’s beautiful face, framing his edgy jaw. Gorgeous blue eyes looked at him, filled with emotion. There was a sort of hesitation in them that had lead James to ask his question.

“Of course, I did,” was John’s reply and it was spoken too casually and too off-hand to be true. A silent sigh escaped James’ throat and he idly brushed John’s cheek with his thump. He was lying next to John, propped up slightly by his other arm.

“You don’t have to lie to me. I understand and would never judge you, even if you’re scared,” James answered softly, trying to sooth what he saw in those blue eyes watching him speak, but he was interrupted. A frown formed on John’s face, and his hand snatched James’ wrist, pulled him down. James almost fell on top of John, but could stop himself, before he squished the body beneath him. Hands snuck into his short, regrowing hair and pulled him into a kiss. It almost felt like a distraction.

“I know the concept and I’m not scared,” John spoke after they released the kiss and then added, pleaded almost, “Would you just start?”

Something about the words were off and James knew it. He knew it with all his heart, but he also knew that John was a master at deflection, so he stopped himself from pressing on the matter. Instead he reached for the oil placed on the bedside table and poured a generous amount of it onto his hand. If he couldn’t bring John to tell, he at least would be gentle and considerate. A big part of his heart refused to ever hurt John again.

Sitting next to John, who was still lying on the bed, James considered the best position, before he scooted back to the headboard, settling his back against it. “Come here,” he coaxed John with a smile and the man followed his lead. He scrambled upwards, and James lead him to sit on his lap. Their cocks brushed together, drawing a moan from his throat. At least John’s hardness showed he wasn’t averse to their coupling.

“Tell me when I hurt you, please?” James mumbled into John’s ear, sucked on it, and allowed John to nod, before he sealed his mouth with a kiss. Tasting of the spices they had used for dinner, James lost himself into the kiss, conquering John’s mouth way too easily. His oil-covered fingers trailed down the muscles of John’s chest, before he stroked the hardened cock of his lover. Finally his lover!

John’s eyes blazed with lust, the blue erased by the black pupils blown wide. It was a sight to behold and emitted a pleased hum from James. He latched onto John’s neck, sucking softly as his fingers wandered to John’s ass, trailing between the crack to give John a sense of what was to come. Meanwhile John tilted his head to the side, to give James better access. His hands clutched onto James’ back, in what was almost a desperate hug, as if he would drown could he not hold himself onto something. Someone.

“You’re okay?” James whispered against the skin, stroking John’s neck with his nose. He smelled like sea salt, tantalizing and sweet.

“Yeah,” John replied with a low voice, almost not audible and it tugged at something in James’ chest. Since when was John hesitant in speaking his mind? Why was he so quiet?

With gentle but determined movements James pushed John a little away from him, to look at his face. Uncertainty was written all over it, even though his mouth was stretched into a smile. It didn’t reach John’s crystal-clear blue eyes.

“Really?” James couldn’t hinder himself from asking. A shadow flashed over John’s face, but it could be from one of the candles flickering in the wind. There wasn’t much time to think about it, think of the impossibility for wind inside a room, because John surged for James’ lips. The kiss was desperate, hungry and uncontrolled.

“Just…,” John panted between the kiss. Sucked James’ bottom lip into his mouth. “… get on…” It was tempting to forget all his concerns, with the rush of arousal that swapped through James’ body. Like fire it burned every thought, left him moaning, every sound a witness of his needs. John was incredibly skilled with his mouth, in a way that robbed James of all senses. “…with it.”

How could he not follow those words, the temptation too overwhelming to ignore it. Pulling John incredibly closer, James slipped one slicked finger inside him. The shudder that ran through John’s body shock even him. Thrusting his finger in and out, James tried to spare a part of his brain to be gentle. Yet, as if John had read his mind, he circled his hips and James sighed into the kiss. His finger slipped deeper, air became short with the desperateness they kissed and arousal clouded his judgement because John’s crotch rubbed over James’ erected cock perfectly.

“God John,” James sighed, gulping for air as they parted just for mere moments. Then John’s lips were back on his, drawing him in. It was so easy to slip another finger inside John’s hot and tight body, to cant his hips upwards, follow John’s lead. It was too easy to forget himself in the pleasure, the body on top of him rubbing in the exact places James needed them to. It was too easy, so when he simultaneously added a third finger and latched onto John’s neck, the whimper he heard startled him to the core.

James froze. Stopped every single movement and just looked at John. Looked and looked and still didn’t manage to process what he saw. Now he wished for more light, to better make out the details. But it was no use. It was obvious that John was crying. Silently. Every tear a testimonial that James had went too far too fast. That nothing was okay, despite John’s insistence.

“Don’t stop,” John mumbled, his voice bordering on a sob would his voice not be so quiet. It made James realize the silence. Not just now, but the whole time in which John had acted on their arousal but didn’t voice it. John Silver, who never managed to keep his mouth shut. Who talked and talked all day, who could turn the hardest pirates with his silver tongue, had been silent. Something stricken closed around James’ throat.

“John,” James whispered, unable to respond properly. All he knew was that he would definitely not continue. Not like this. Never like this ever again.

He wanted to embrace John, wipe away the uncertainty, the frightening mixture of want and distance, the pain radiating off his body. But James didn’t know how. God, he still had his fingers buried inside him. Acting on it though, was stopped immediately. The moment James attempted to remove them, John’s hand shot behind his back and gripped James’ wrist. Held him in place.

“No,” he pleaded. It broke James’ heart.

“John,” he said again, softly, cupped his face with his free hand and rubbed the falling tears away. “I won’t hurt you. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Blue eyes looked at him, locked with his gaze, teary and wide. It felt like John looked into his soul, in a way James couldn’t at the moment. Everything felt so unreal and his mind denied him to understand. Until…

“But I do. For the first time I do. Please, I want to make you feel good.”

There was something broken in John’s words. Something that took James back onto that hill, where he had asked John about his past. No matter John didn’t speak freely about it, James discovered a part of it, just in this moment. A part that felt like a slap, making him boil with pushed aside anger for this world. Yet, it also rose the desire to show that things could be different. That they were different.

He guided John into a kiss, soft and reassuring. Their lips met and this time James didn’t allow John to turn it into something heated and heady. This time he didn’t allow John to turn it into a task needed to be fulfilled. Instead James put all his love for John into it, all the love he felt since the man had been his quartermaster still and saved him from giving up. Saved his life.

Tears started to run again, James could feel them on his own face. He realized the effort it took John to accept James’ love, his gentle affection. In the beginning he fought against it, but James didn’t let him. Because John deserved more. Just as he hadn’t let John force him onto a plantation, but went willingly with the promise that John would follow. To give James the chance to love him. To allow himself to be loved.

“Have you ever shared the bed with someone for your own desire?” James had to ask, after they ended the kiss and looked at each other again. John still held James’ fingers in place, but his grip had loosened and this time he wasn’t hindered of removing them. John bit his lip when he did, but refrained from speaking. The silence didn’t suit him. James had never anticipated it, but he needed the loud and annoying John, to know he was okay. Every shared sound was an indication John was with him, now, and not in the past.

“John?”

“I…,” John finally answered, looked away but James reached for his jaw and tilted his head back. The understanding he tried to transfer with his gaze seemed to reach John, because John stopped to turn his head. Silence lingered between them, between their locked eyes, their shared breaths, their connected hearts. Then, “No…”

“Not even Madi?” James needed to ask, but he already knew the answer. It wasn’t like he could blame the woman. She was who she was and John could be, as he had just shown, very convincing. He doubted she was even aware of it, because of John’s lack of ability to speak about what had happened to him, before he had met, well him. Captain Flint. James McGraw. Just him. James.

“She can be… very demanding,” John said and despite himself James chuckled. With a smile, he realized how John’s face opened in astonishment, then his tears stopped and he even joined in the liberating laughter. It was such an endearing sight, that James just had to kiss John again. The touch was filled with wonder.

“I still want to… be with you,” John admitted quietly and James brushed the last tear away with his thumb, nodding. His desire for John had not lessened in the least and he was glad John felt the same. Only this time James would make sure to give him everything, all the love he felt for him. To show him how beautiful John was before him, just like this with scarred skin and a missing leg. Because that didn’t matter to James. What mattered was how John had walked with him through the darkness until they had both found the light. What mattered was that the past was the past, because it was gone. It was the present that counted, to shape the future. A future in which John could be happy, and claim happiness as his own.

“Good,” James smirked, showed his teeth even and pushed John down, splayed him out onto the mattress. He kissed him, lips brushing lips gently, giving. Both arms next to John’s head propped James up and he hovered over the panting figure under him. Fingers tangled in the dark, shimmering curls, as James grazed John’s ear with his teeth.

“Don’t hold back. Enjoy yourself. Take what you need and accept what I give you. I want to make _you_ feel good,” James whispered into John’s ear and his heart hopefully too. He nipped down his throat, looked up from under John’s face into his eyes. Smiled. “And I need your help to accomplish it.” Licking over John’s collarbone, James could feel John twitching under his touches. Felt the moan bubbling up, suppressed. “Show me what you like. Let me hear what you like.” He moved lower, took John’s nipple into his mouth. Sucked. With delight he took in the low sigh that escaped John’s mouth. “That’s it darling. Just like that.”

When a hand snuck into his hair, tugged at his fiery strands lightly, James knew they were on the right path. It might take a while, but who said they didn’t have the rest of their lives to discover their pleasure together? No one was here to stop them, only themselves. And James wouldn’t let it come to it. Not now and not ever again.


End file.
